Time heals all things?
by Brit191
Summary: After the events of X3, Logan is left heart-broken and desolate while Marie gets some bad news of her own, but will anyone be able to help them, or will they have to rely on each other? WARNING – X3 spoilers and later romance.
1. Silent as a Cat

**Disclaimer:** Sadly (and I have complained about it, I promise) I don't own the X-men – if I did there would be some MAJOR changes!

**Summary:** After the events of X3, Logan is left heart-broken and desolate while the ecstatic Marie gets some bad news of her own, but will anyone be able to help them, or will they have to rely on each other? WARNING – X3 spoilers and later romance.

Marie opened and closed the door as quietly as possible as she slipped out of her room. It was 1 o'clock in the morning, and as she was technically still a student at Xavier's school she was breaking curfew, but that just made the act to come all the more sweeter, she thought, grinning slyly to herself in the darkness. Most would find the overwhelming dark of night disorientating in a place such as the mansion, but Marie thrived in it. Prolonged exposure between formerly deadly skin and Logan did that to you – even after the cure she retained mildly enhanced senses and a persistent craving for beer and cigars. But that deadly skin was long gone, and tonight was the night to prove it.

It had been 3 weeks since she got the cure, 3 weeks since Alcatraz, and the school was still recovering, still repairing the scars and cracks that had formed. It had been busy, and as final year students Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Piotr had had to take some of the work left by Scott and Jean, looking after classes and the students, as well as supporting the remaining staff, and they were few and far between nowadays; Storm, as the new Head, Hank McCoy (when he wasn't on duty as UN ambassador) as a part-time medic and teacher, Warren Worthington III (who gained the nickname Angel) as well as a new recruit and former student Emma Frost, who had given up her role as Chair of an international company so she could help old friends. Then, there was Logan…

Marie stopped in her tracks, next to a window looking out on the gardens and the graves… there he was. Marie stepped behind the curtain he wouldn't see her – not that he's in the mindset to notice, she thought sadly. He was crying. Before Alcatraz and the horrifying outcome, no one would dream of ever seeing Logan emotional, but it seemed last week he cracked. No one was there to see it, but somehow everyone knew about it: The Wolverine had emotions. Now it seemed he grieved at the dead of night, lest he seem too weak. Marie watched for a few moments, as he knelt by the grave of Jean Grey, his hands on top of the headstone, his head bent, sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart went out to him, it really did, but she forced herself to keep moving – this was her night, she would deal with Logan tomorrow.

For while they had all been rushed off their feet, Marie and Bobby had had little chance to themselves, let alone together, apart from the few choice moments, where nothing had gone further than a fumbled kiss. But she was tired of it, tired of the suspense, of the waiting, and so was taking things into her own hands. If a few rules were broken in the process, she thought wryly, then so be it.

So as she tiptoed along the 3rd floor corridor towards his room, Marie started to play out in her head how it would play out. She had gone out shopping with her friend Jubilee earlier in the day (which in hindsight was a mistake, as they spent more time in the mall updating Jubes' wardrobe than hers) and bought some ultra sexy red underwear and a very tempting black slip which she wore over the top, under her normal dressing gown (well, she should retain SOME dignity if caught). Hopefully Bobby would like the effort. She hoped. Oh god she'd waited too long for this, not just to touch, but to find someone, well, to touch with. So as she crept along, past Jean and Scott's old room (left empty), she thought about how this moment would change things. Sure, before she'd got the cure she'd been a bit pissed with Bobby, but that was because she had realised her relationship _needed _to go further, because in the end, doesn't everyone need to be held? The cure was the right thing to do, she told herself, before Bobby realised that too.

'Right, room 3.19…Bobby's room. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Come on Rogue, breath girl! This is the right thing to do, the cure was the right thing to do, this will be worth it, completely worth…'

'Oh god…' she only noticed the noise from within when she turned the door handle, and by then it was too late. The door swung open. Slow motion took over. A muffled scream. A flurry of movement, and someone phasing through the bed. All of this illuminated by the stars. All the while Marie watched as her boyfriend looked in horror at her, not even knowing what to say to defend himself. Her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces…


	2. Ghostly encounters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men (I know, I was shocked as well!)

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews so far! If anyone has any suggestions how they'd like the story to go, please do send them in!

**ALSO for the whole story:** 'Personal thoughts', "speech" and _telepathic communication_

She just stood in the doorway, not moving. She couldn't move. For minutes that seemed like hours Bobby and Marie just looked at each other. Finally, Bobby seemed to gain the ability to speak, and whispered

"Marie, I d-" But she had already gone, running down the corridor in an effort to get herself as far away from the pain as possible. She no longer cared about the noises she made, and even less about the vast darkness. She ran into a small passage and stopped, leaning against the wall and then sliding down it as the devastated sobs racked her body, the tears streaming down her face.

Bobby and Kitty. Bobby with Kitty. Now that hurt – big time. She knew they had been close, especially leading up to Alcatraz, but she'd just hoped it had been a brotherly/sisterly affection, nothing more than good friends, nothing more.

She had been wrong.

She became aware that she was crying rather loudly, but there had been so many tears shed in the last few weeks, maybe no one would notice. She had been wrong about that too. As she tried to compose herself enough to go back to her room (where she intended to crawl into bed and lie in the foetal position and never come out), she stood up, only to come face to face with Emma Frost.

Marie didn't scream, but she sure did jump a mile in shock. Dressed all in white with her long platinum blonde hair, Emma looked quite like a ghost in the haunting night that surrounded them. She was surveying Marie with a look the girl couldn't quite make out.

"Your name's Rogue, isn't it?"

"Yes, but Marie now"

"Ah, you are the one that took the cure" Her polished accent was completely emotionless, but Marie still bristled, used to the disappointed or disgusted looks she got in the house full of mutants.

"And so what if I did?" Marie growled, a habit picked up from Logan probably, which made Emma smirk slightly. Marie was about to continue, but she realised who she was talking to – a teacher. Her shoulders slumped and a couple more tears escaped.

"I'm sorry, did I wake everyone up?"

"No, not everyone, just me" The reply was mild, and Marie looked up to catch the look of complete sympathy etched on Emma's face. Not pity, she was glad to see, but sympathy. "Your pain emanated strongly across the astral plane. I'd be surprised if there isn't a telepath within a hundred miles who didn't hear it" Marie shuddered at that. Like the Professor, Emma Frost was an incredibly powerful telepath. In fact, the rumour was that Emma was probably stronger, but the scarier thought was that unlike the Professor, Emma held few (or different, perhaps) morals and ethics, and had less regard for mankind.

But, she was also obviously waiting for an answer, so Marie opened her mouth to speak, with the words formed in her head, until another sob escaped, and soon she couldn't stop. Surprisingly, Emma said nothing, but instead stepped forward and wrapped her student in a soft but comforting hug, possibly sacrificing her designer night-gown as Marie's mascara ran everywhere. The girl clung to the older woman, unable to speak but needing someone to understand what she really felt. Then suddenly, a voice spoke that seemed to come from nowhere.

_Don't worry child, I am here for you. If you cannot speak, I could search your mind for the answer, if you want? _Marie's sobbing lessened abruptly from the shock of Emma's telepathic communication. Not what she said, but the means as to how she said it. She had heard stories of the Professor using such methods to contact the X-Men, but had never been on the receiving end herself, so the sudden intrusion sobered her immediately. She looked up at the towering face of Emma Frost, her face pale, and she nodded. Emma smiled softly and placed her hands on Marie's head, closing her eyes.

"Your mind is like this hallway Marie. There are hundreds of doors that can be opened, closed and locked. I want you to open the door to what happened. Can you do that, do you understand?"

Marie closed her own eyes and gave a sad smile. She understood more than anyone – those doors hid people she had absorbed and their resulting personalities. But she decided not to explain, instead just nodding (before realising that Emma couldn't see her and so made an affirmative noise) and bringing the images to the front of her mind. Then inner warmth came and Marie felt safe and content for a few seconds. Just a few seconds. Then it was gone and she was left with herself and the images of Bobby and Kitty together. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Emma. Their eyes locked and Marie's face crumpled again. Feeling oddly maternal, Emma wrapped her in another hug.

_Oh my poor darling, I'm so sorry. You've been together a long time, haven't you?_ Marie nodded against her gown. Emma released her, wrapped her arm around her shoulder and led her down the corridor, towards Marie's room (Marie realised Emma must have taken that information at the same time). While walking they passed the window Marie had stopped at only minutes earlier. She unconsciously slowed to look, but Logan was gone.

When they reached her room, Marie had run out of tears. The tears were replaced by shock. She had given up her powers for him – however much she denied it to Logan beforehand. Emma seemed to understand, and she led the teenager to her bed, wrapping her up in the duvet.

"You gave up your powers for yourself Marie, no one else. The ability to touch is something we all take for granted, you're not stupid – you just wanted the ability to feel." She sat on the side of the bed; one hand resting on Marie's, the other went to push the white strands out of the girl's face.

"I loved him so much" was all Marie could say, hiccupping in between words.

"Oh I'm sure you did darling, and he probably still loves you! But, well, he's a man, and I'm afraid men just don't understand what us women go through" Marie snorted.

"What should I do Miss Frost? Should I forgive him?" She knew she sounded pathetic, but to hell with that, she already looked a mess, she might as well sound it too.

"I'm afraid that's your decision to make, no one else's. Maybe, over time, you will forgive him, and maybe even Miss Pryde. The say time heals all things, but if you want to forgive, that's a different story all together." She stood up and smoothed the sheets over the young girl's frame. "Now, I think what you need is time, sleep and possibly a good hearty breakfast in the morning. It does me the world of good" They both smiled at the joke – Emma only ever has a black coffee in the morning.

"Goodnight Miss Frost"

"Goodnight Marie, and I'm sorry, I really am" and with that, she left quietly.

So as Marie tried to get to sleep, tossing and turning in a way she had not expected to when the night began, she went through all the memories she had, deciding her future as a whole.


	3. The early bird catches the worm

**Disclaimer:** No, Logan and Marie aren't mine; they're X-Men, so belong to Marvel (sadly!)

Reviews would be appreciated!

Marie woke up the next day to the sound of her alarm clock blazing next to her. She jumped out of bed and walked over to the window, throwing the curtains open. And there he was. Logan. He was standing next to Scott's old bike, a cigar hanging out of his mouth and his backpack slung over his shoulder. He's leaving me again, she thought with a sudden and unexplained panic filling her, he can't do this to me again! She grabbed her dressing gown from off her bathroom door and shoved her feet into her slippers, before throwing open her door and pelting downstairs towards the garage, through the deserted hallways as the rest of the school body had a lie-in. She yanked open the door, and found the garage door up, and Logan stood outside, with the bike, his eyes closed as though basking in the sunlight. It seemed such a personal and intimate moment to ruin, but Marie was desperate, so she walked forwards anyway.

"You runnin' again?" she smiled slightly at the question that seemed to follow them round – but her smile fell when Logan didn't return it. He didn't even look at her. He just opened his eyes, stood a little straighter against the bike, and gained a sudden interest in his boots.

"Not really," He finally mumbled, and Marie's hopes were raised slightly "I just need to get away for a while, that's all" His voice was as gruff and growly as ever, but there was a new tone to it, something Marie couldn't identify, but it sounded something akin to anguish. Constant anguish, which caused Marie to step forward and put her ungloved hand on his upper arm, causing Logan to look down at it, his eyes slightly glazed, then finally looking up at Marie's face.

"You've been crying?" He frowned, and his hand unconsciously went to her face, pushing the white strands of hair out of her face and behind her ears. In any other situation, Marie would have been breath-taken by such a tender move from Logan, especially nowadays, but her own hand went to her face, feeling the hot, tender and almost salt-crusted skin of her cheeks. Then the memory of last night reared its ugly head. She visibly blanched, her mind replaying, almost tauntingly, the scene in Bobby's room. When last night she thought she had no more tears left, she had been wrong. More slipped out suddenly, and once again the flood gates were opened.

As Marie broke down in front of him, Logan's eyebrows skyrocketed, and he looked rather helpless for a few seconds, before finally (if rather awkwardly) wrapping his arms around Marie, enveloping her in a huge bear hug. Marie relaxed against him slightly. While Emma Frost's hug had been sympathetic and light, trying to give comfort, Logan's was all protectiveness and reassurance, and Marie liked it. After few minutes, when she had finally calmed down enough to talk, Logan loosened his grip, put his hands on her shoulders and sat on the bike, so they were at the same eye-level.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked. His tone wasn't accusatory or demanding, just curious. But, Marie thought sadly, his voice still lacks that certain something that makes him Logan.

"Nothing, I… I just-" she hiccupped.

"Rogue," his voice was low and had a warning tone in it "don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Marie frowned at him, momentarily forgetting, once again, her woes.

"It's Marie now Logan, remember?" She put her hands under his gaze to prove a point – no mutation, no Rogue. But Logan's frown just deepened, and he made a motion as though to shrug the comment off.

"What does it matter? I wan-" But this just made Marie angry, and her voice grew a few decibels.

"What does it matter, Logan? _What does it matter_? It matters because it's ma NAME – it's who I am now!" Her hands were on her hips at this point "Now you might be wallowing in your own misery, but I've _changed_ Logan! I'm not the girl I used to be, so when will you get your head out of your ass and realise that?"

Logan seemed momentarily taken back by the outburst, and he growled at her words, making Marie think she's gone too far, but he surprised her by closing his eyes, slumping slightly and rubbing his hands on the side of his temples.

"OK kid, I'm sorry. Now what the hell has gotten into you?" He looked at her again, and Marie's stance fell, and her voice became nothing more than a whisper. He had to find out at some point. And a tiny voice at the back of her head came alive…_maybe it'll make him stay._

"Bobby…" Logan automatically tensed "Bobby and Kitty…last night" and that was all she could say, before promptly sobbing again, her arms crossed tightly together. Logan just stared at her, an unidentifiable look on his face.

"I'm sorry kid" Was all he said quietly before turning round and loading his bag into the back of the bike. Marie stopped crying as she realised how much things had changed. They had never been really close. Everyone at the mansion assumed that just because they arrived together they were best of friends – it was never that way. Before and during the Liberty Island incident he was protective of her, but afterwards he was either searching for his past or grieving in some way over Jean, or just being with the 'adults'. She was either hung up on him so much she was embarrassed or was desperately trying to save her relationship with Bobby. By the time Alcatraz came round he was possibly on better terms with Bobby and Kitty, having gone through the training then the battle with them… wait, had things got that bad? Was he (she almost shuddered at the thought) _happy_ for them? They may not be great friends but they were close, at the very least! She had had him in her head, hadn't she? They were linked… but maybe not enough.

Logan turned round to say one last goodbye to Marie, but she was gone.


	4. Watch the sparks fly

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! (God that's depressing!)

**Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! Hugs to **Twilighter1189, Maya Aquaria, Junesse, RogueNya, iloveme5895 **and** CaptMackenzie**

The bell rang, signalling the end of the first lesson, and as the students packed away and left, Storm sat down wearily and placed her head on the cool wooden desk, her eyes closing with fatigue. Before class began, Emma Frost had glided into the room to deliver some interesting news about her older students, some very interesting news indeed. She sighed wearily; this was probably her fault, she thought sadly, she had put too much pressure on such young people, she hadn't thought of the consequences it would have on their relationships. That wasn't helped by the fact she was woken up this morning by an overly familiar motorbike zooming down the driveway. Logan. What this would do to Rogue when she found out, she had no idea. That girl still had feelings for the older man, that was obvious, so this added heartbreak might be too much for the fragile teen. Storm resolved to talk to her before the day was up, and if she saw Bobby or Kitty in the mean time… well, they had better be ready for the repercussions.

Marie sat in her room, still dressed in her night things, dressing gown and slippers, staring out of the window by her desk. She had spent the last two hours trying to study, but ended up worrying about what everyone would say, and what Bobby and Kitty were doing, and where Logan is going, and for how long? She couldn't leave her room; she feared seeing Bobby, because she didn't know how she would handle it. Would she be able to walk right pass, talk to him… or would she just punch him in the face? She got up, and walked into her bathroom to face her mirror. God, she looked a mess. She had yet to wash away her mascara, and her eyes and cheeks were still red and puffy. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face, cooling it down and slowly washing away the make-up. As she walked out towelling her face, the door swung open with an almighty crash, making Marie scream in surprise.

"Jesus, chica, you tryin' to kill me?" Jubilee clutched her yellow-shirted chest melodramatically, before grinning cheesily and walking in uninvited, closing the door _carefully_ behind her. She walked over to Marie's bed and flopped down on it. "Seriously, I'm SOOO tired – you'd never believe what happened last night! So, I'm like sleeping quite comfortably in my own bed, when Kitty just phases through the ceiling or something smack on top of me! It was like, what, one in the morning? I was like TOTALLY piss-" Halfway through her rant Jubilee finally looked up at Rogue, and stopped. "You okay Roguey?"

"Whose room is above yours?" Marie's voice was rather empty, as was her face, and the usually all-smiles-whatever-the-situation Jubilee frowned.

"Er… I dunno. Kitty and I are in 2.19, so whoever's in 3.19 I suppose" She paused for a second, working it out, and then her eyes turned into the shapes of saucepans "oh…OH!" she whipped round to face Marie, bounded off the bed and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry chica!" Marie didn't cry, just hugged her best friend tighter.

"It's not your fault…or mine, I think?" Jubilee pulled back at this, an angry look on your face.

"Of course it ain't! You're been an amazing girlfriend, especially after all you've done! Hell, if I batted for the other side I would totally do you!" She cracked another grin, and even Marie had to smile at her friend's unusual sense of humour. But this smile faded as she held Jubilee's hand uncertainly.

"What should I do Jubes?" Her voice was barely audible. She was usually so tough and independent, she never needed the help of her friends.

"You should find Bobby and kick him in the nuts!" She gave a wicked grin, but then sobered "and then… and then you could forgive Kitty" Marie looked up sharply, frowning, her eyes asking the obvious question: Why? "She's been so confused lately, and I know, that's no excuse to take your boyfriend! But, it takes two to tango chica and Bobby used her bad". She squeezed Marie's hand and looked up at the taller girl pleadingly "Please, trust me on this; she won't ever do it again".

5 minutes later Jubilee walked into her own room, after making Marie promise to wash and change herself and meet her downstairs, to find Kitty sat on her bed. Her eyes narrowed and sparks flew from her hands.

"You" She pointed accusingly at Kitty, who paled slightly as she realised her roommate knew, then bent her head in shame "You owe me big time, missy!"


	5. The claws come out

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, unfortunately.

It was lunchtime, and Marie was sat in the Kitchen, a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of her. She had skipped breakfast while holing up in her room, so it took little convincing on Jubilee's part for her to eat – she was starving. But she was also nervous, as she was almost waiting for Bobby or Kitty to walk in, but as yet they hadn't, and she'd been sat down here for half an hour. They were avoiding her, obviously, but in some ways she wished they wouldn't; they might as well get this over with. Find out where they all stand, you know, that sort of thing. And what about everyone else – did they know what had happened? She didn't doubt the staff knew, as Emma probably wouldn't know the meaning of privacy if it hit her in the face, but the other students she wasn't sure about. It may just be a coincidence, but she had seen no one since leaving her room, except for Jubilee (then again, Jubilee did have a tendency to get very overprotective of her friends, and would possibly threaten young children to stay out of Marie's way if need be). But what if everyone knew and they _were_ avoiding her, or worse still, laughing at her? She may not like to admit it, but Marie's pride and stubborn streak often always came to haunt her at the most inappropriate times. After she got the cure, and she faced the wrath of a disgusted group of mutants, but instead of leaving, like a disgraced criminal, she had held her head high and carried on. But then she had had Bobby, her beloved boyfriend, to keep her going. Now she had no one.

She still couldn't believe Logan had left. After Jean's death, she had been so sure he would just pack up and leave, but he had stayed. Stayed for such a period that Marie had started to consider that maybe, just maybe, it would be for good this time. Again, she had been wrong. But this time was different – she had nothing to ensure his return; no magic tags for her to keep safe for him, and if this morning's display was anything to go by, no feeling of real loyalty towards her at all. This idea made her chest hurt, made the last few months seem so… pointless.

"Rogue?" Marie closed her eyes for a second and sighed at the use of her old name. No one would ever learn. She turned round to see Storm standing at the threshold of the kitchen, a sad smile playing across her beautiful face. Damn Emma.

"Hey Storm, what's up?" She tried to keep her voice light and airy, as she turned back to continue stirring her increasingly soggy cereal, but the rouse didn't work. The next thing she knew Storm was by her side, looking down at her student with a look of understanding and empathy, before swooping her into a surprisingly strong hug. Again, Marie sighed. Ever since she had got the cure, the people who still supported her felt she obviously wanted human contact, so would hug her and hold her hand in most (unnecessary) situations. Sure, Storm hadn't been one of those supporters in the beginning (although as Headteacher she tried to deny it), but after a heated conversation between the pair one evening while preparing a lesson for the following day, the two had sorted out their differences and Storm had begun to understand her reasons.

But now Storm was expecting to be Marie's shoulder to cry on, but really she was too late. She released her teacher and turned back, picking up her spoon again.

"Really Storm, I'm fine, I just… I just need some space, that's all!" Obviously not getting the hint, Storm pulled out the stool next to her and sat down, her hands clasped together on the counter. Marie looked at her, but she was staring in front of her, like she was plucking up the courage to say something.

"Rogue, honey, I know this is a tough time, but… well…I'm afraid Logan left this morning. It just seems he couldn't cope anymore." She again looked at Marie with the look of, well, pity, now certain there would be tears, but Marie just frowned.

"I-I saw him, before he left" Marie's statement was filled with hidden meaning, hidden disappointment, and again Storm smiled softly.

"He'll be back, he cares for you." Storm stated this as though that was all that was needed for him to come back. But it wasn't. Marie clenched her fists to ward off any tears, gripping her spoon so tight her knuckles went white.

"He won't come back, and he doesn't" Storm frowned at the anger in the girl's voice, and was about to respond when they heard a squeak of horror from the doorway. Storm was quicker at turning round, and saw who it was before they escaped.

"Kitty, come back here now!" Suddenly, Storm was all business. Marie looked up sharply, her eyes round and she shook her head frantically and whispered to her teacher.

"No! I'm not ready to see her yet!" Which was bull, and they both knew it, but Marie suddenly had the urge to vomit, and this feeling wasn't helped when she heard Kitty re-enter the room, and Storm loudly leaving the room

"I'm just going into my office to do my paperwork" She stopped by the doorway and turned round "Sort whatever this is out, now!" and with that, she left.

A very awkward silence followed, as Marie slowly turned round to face her former room-mate. Jubilee's plea and Emma's suggestion swam round in her head as Kitty shuffled around, looking determinedly at her feet. This action reminded her of Logan this morning, and then she just got pissed.

"Oh, stop it would you!" She snapped, and Kitty looked up in shock. "Stop looking like a fuckin' kicked puppy! Jesus it makes me wanna scream!" After this outburst, it looked like Kitty was fighting a losing battle to hang her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Marie, I can't believe I even… I just never thought… Oh god, I screwed up real bad didn't I?" Marie was about to give some sarcastic retort, when something hit her.

"You called me Marie?"

"That's your name, isn't it?" This made Marie smile, and Kitty started to look incredibly relieved, and went to step forward.

"Hold it, this doesn't mean I forgive you!" Her words came out harsher than even she had prepared for, and Kitty recoiled slightly. Calming herself, Marie walked past, but stopped for a moment, not even looking at her counterpart.

"But it does make the decision slightly easier" and with that she was gone.

Kitty sat down on the stool vacated by Storm and frowned. That had not gone as she had expected. After bumping into Emma Frost before first lesson, she had quickly realised what the repercussions of last night's acts had been, and she bunked off class to hide in her room. Then, when Jubilee had walked in, furious at her for what she had done, Kitty had almost decided to leave, realising her betrayal of a former friend (why former? Was this all down to damn Bobby?) was just too much to bear. But when hunger got the better of her, she braved the corridors and ran down to the kitchen. To be faced with Storm and Marie. Fantastic.

Now, she sat and pondered at what she was to do. She couldn't deny her feeling for Bobby, but if it caused so much hurt (Emma's portrayal of events had been pretty tragic) then was it really worth it? Marie had been through so much, and had given up her powers for Bobby, so what the hell had she been thinking? But suddenly a little voice in the back of her head said 'It wasn't just for Bobby'. She frowned, remembering the days after Liberty Island, when a young and trusting Rogue had confessed to Jubilee and Kitty her feelings towards her saviour. Logan. Kitty's frown deepened, and a nasty thought popped up. The hypocrite! How her and Bobby's infidelity was any worse than Marie's constant pandering to Logan was anybody's guess. Although Rogue denied it, she had never given up her flame for the Wolverine, so how could she have ever been true to Bobby? Kitty smirked. Like hell she needed Marie's forgiveness! Both Bobby and Marie had problems; _she_ was just the pawn in a bigger battle!

Triumphantly, Kitty rose and stormed back up to her room, ignoring the insignificant things like doors and walls as she hurried to get ready for classes. Nothing and NO-ONE would stop her being happy!

**So, what dya think? I realise this is a slow burner of a fic, but it'll get ****there**** eventually, I promise! (After a few more twists and turns though!)**


	6. A touch of frost

**Disclaimer:** All of the X-men belong to Marvel – god damn them!

**Note:** I'm going to be honest; the last chapter took me somewhere I wasn't expecting to go! At first, in my head, Rogue was going to forgive Kitty and all would be well on that side, but after I wrote it, I just wasn't satisfied with it, so I did a complete 180, which left me a bit stumped as to what to do next. So apologies for the late update, but this chapter might be on a wing and a prayer, as it's tying up loose ends I've inadvertently made in my head, but I think (and I say think here) I've sorted out where it's going, so PLEASE R&R!

Bobby lay on his bed, fully clothed on top of the sheets, staring at the ceiling with a glazed look in his eyes. It was half 1 in the afternoon, and he had yet to leave his bedroom, only popping his head out of the door to tell Piotr he was sick and wouldn't be making first lesson. A cowards escape, he knew, but he would rather that than face the wrath of Rogue, or worse, Wolverine.

Suddenly, he got very angry. Those two names… together; Rogue and the Wolverine. It made him sick. Ever since they'd been going out, Rogue's heart had never truly been with him, her loving boyfriend. No, it had always belonged to Logan, whose tags she had worn permanently after he… abandoned her, for all intents and purposes. Why?

Bobby covered his eyes with his face, trying to dispel some of the venomous thoughts. He shouldn't be too harsh on her. She did love him, he knew that, but what she didn't realise was how _infuriating _it was to be second best for your _own_ girlfriend! Especially when the man who came first wasn't really the god she perceived him to be. Sure, Logan had gained more of Bobby's respect during the last few weeks, but he was never on the pedestal that Rogue put him on. Never. Logan doesn't even love her! Sure, he'll probably be her shoulder to cry on at times and the protector she's never had before, but she expects more of him than Bobby knew he was ever going to give her! Rogue just seemed to deny the existence of Dr. Grey in Logan's life, and that was just plain stupid.

So how could she not expect Bobby to become irritated, and possibly even bored? So when Kitty came along and deepened their friendship, he almost jumped at the chance, just to have some normal contact! Wait, that was too harsh. It definitely wasn't Rogue's fault she had such cursed mutation – he didn't mean contact as in physical. God, he wouldn't care if Rogue had never done more than kiss him in his life! But what he did care about was feeling wanted, feeling loved in a way that was more than just a… obligation. Rogue had always thought he had wanted to go further, you know, sex and stuff, but it _really_ didn't bother him, it was just the fact that when she wasn't obsessing about Logan, it was about how her skin was inhibiting their relationship, when it was this attitude that was doing it in the first place!

He hadn't meant to sleep with Kitty. Not really. But do you know what made him do it? It was Rogue getting the cure. The fact that she just took off to complete eradicate her mutation, without asking her own boyfriend if it was what he wanted! Not to seem selfish, but come on, you don't just give up a way of life without finding out if it's worth it! He had been worried sick about her, and she didn't even phone. Then, she just waltzed right back in, expecting him to be SO happy, when he was pretty much devastated. Because he knew that this wasn't just for him, or even herself (which it should have been for, anyway). It was because he knew that it was also for the opportunity to actually touch her saviour without putting him in a coma. Well, if _Marie_ expected everything to go back to the way it was before, she was wrong. Nothing could have been the same again. And suddenly, when Bobby had all these emotions running through his head, there was Kitty again.

Kitty. The girl he had fought beside in Alcatraz, who had risked her life to save another and who had fought so damn bravely. Suddenly there she was, his own shoulder to cry on, and last night had been the culmination of this. Did he regret it? He didn't know, but he did know when to jump a sinking ship, and maybe now was the time.

**Oh god I hope there aren't **_**too**_** many old school sayings in this chapter, I think I might have gone a bit overboard! :P**


	7. Inner turmoil

**Disclaimer:** Logan isn't mine :( All the X-men belong to Marvel!

**Notes:** Telepathic thoughts are in _italics_. Thanks for the reviews so far – please keep them coming, as they'll earn you lots of hugs from me! Please tell me what you thing, do be honest, I'm completely open to suggestions and criticisms (although some praise would be nice as well!) 

The bar was smoky, dirty and dark – just the way Logan liked it. He had been travelling non-stop for 8 hours, and was resting for the night in a motel just outside Chicago (Who cared about speed limits when you had a bike like his?)

The urge to leave hadn't been his usual impulsive need to get out of the school full of brats, but a planned decision – he just couldn't stand the memories. He knew Storm would be pissed, but she understood. That Frost woman, on the other hand, well, she could screw herself for all he cared of her opinion, but she was the type that would turn him into a vegetable without a backwards glance, so maybe some small explanation was in order.

_'Frost?'_ Logan called on the memory of talking to the Professor, and tried it. There was almost minute's silence, in which Logan was remarkably patient, before...

_'Ah, Logan, how nice of you to drop in' _Her inner voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Logan had to fight the urge to roll his eyes – looking crazy wasn't his style. '_I'm guessing you have an explanation for leaving us so suddenly? Warren has had to cover your classes, and I'm sure he'd like to know when you intend to come back...'_

_'When I'm ready!' _His response was angry, and for a second Logan wondered whether he had said it out loud accidently as well. Emma must have sensed that, because her reply sounded amused.

_'Ah, the big bad Wolverine is mending his broken heart. Why am I not surprised? I've heard the stories; whenever things get just a little hard, you run for the Rockies... I assume that's where you are heading?' _Logan growled at her menacingly, overcome with a sudden rage that he couldn't expel at the cause, but she just just laughed delightedly._ 'Well I'm sure this is a first – you're pride is injured and you haven't... popped... those curious claws of yours!'_

_'Piss off Frost, I only wanted to explain -'_

_'- Explain to whom, I wonder? Me? What about to the one you really left behind?'_ Her voice had lost it's humour and sarcasm, and sounded quite cold. Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise at the statement, but then frowned, mighty confused.

'_What the hell are you talking about?'_

_'She needed you, and you left her'_ She replied simply. Logan's frown deepened for a second, wondering why Storm would be so upset, he'd skipped town plenty of times... oh.

_'Rogue?'_

_'Marie, yes' _At first Logan got annoyed that this... stranger... knew Rogue's one true secret, until he remembered that she called _herself_ Marie now. But still...

_'Why the fuck do you care?'_

_'I care because your not the only one with a broken heart Logan, but unlike you, Marie needs someone to get her through it. __Someone she can trust completely, but for some unknown reason, she seems to have chosen you'. _

For some reason, that last statement made Logan feel funny inside, and he realised it was a small twinge of happiness – something he can't remember feeling in a long time.

'_And why would that be such a fuckin' shock? Me and Marie go back'_

'_It's such a shock Logan because you can't seem to handle your own feelings, let alone those of a nineteen year old girl. You run away from your problems and don't care about the consequences, and you seem to have an amazing talent of completely ignoring what is right in front of your very eyes!'_

'_And what would that be, exactly?' _Logan snarled at the woman in his head, but she was having none on it.

'_That while you were blindly fighting for the affections of a woman already in a solid relationship, a young girl was literally screaming for your attention, for some of that love that you were _so willing_ to throw at Jean Grey!' _Her voice was scathing, and this uncharacteristically emotional behaviour surprised Logan so much that he was able to ignore the insults.

'_What, do you mean, literally?'_ Curiosity got the better of him.

'_Last night. Her emotions were particularly strong across the astral plain, and all the time, she was calling for you'_ Emma had calmed down, and her voice was filled with maternal sorrow that again had Logan raising his eyebrows. Well I never, he thought, before remembering his head wasn't an exclusive arena anymore.

But it was what Emma said that had him really stumped. Sure, he knew the kid used to have a crush on him – jeez, the whole friggin mansion knew she had a crush on him, but then he had left, and when he came back, she had Bobby. No more questions asked. Did she really _always_ harbour those same feelings for him? The look in her eyes this morning had been pretty hurt, but he just put that down to Bobby not knowing about the term 'fidelity' – could it really have been caused by him?

He was about to ask Emma if Rogue was doing okay, but it seemed the she had gotten bored of his silence, as his thoughts only reverberated around his head, as though she had put blocks up for the time being. Logan gave in to temptation and rolled his eyes as he down his bottle of beer in one. The barman looked at him curiously, but he only earned himself a growl as Logan slammed the bottle down and asked for another one. This was going to be a VERY long night.


	8. A whole plate of Irony

**Note:** OMG I am sooooo sorry it's taken so long to update! Coursework mayhem, n then I spent 2 weeks in the back end of eastern Europe (apparently called a 'holiday' :S). Anyway, I realise lots of people have put this fic on their alerts, so THANKYOU, but please review as well! I really want to know what everyone thinks of this chapter AND the story as a whole, and if you have any suggestions?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing X-men related. If I did, Hugh Jackman's trousers would have at least _partially _come off during the big ol' destruction scene in X3. I mean, you can see his ribs, but not his boxers?

Dinner that night was an awkward affair. In the space of a few short hours, most of the school seemed to know that Iceman and Shadowcat had done the dirty. Of course, the older students new all the gory details, while the younger teens were given the watered down version (which meant everyone knew all the gory details). At eight o'clock the main attraction turned up in the dining hall, and everyone went silent. Marie walked through the tables and the staring students to the end table, where Jubilee sat flirting outrageously with Angel. She didn't even turn to look at her friend as she chatted with the winged mutant, just scooted up and patted the space next to her, and Marie smiled at the act of respect her friend was showing by not ogling her like the others. Warren, on the other hand, was having difficulty with this task, as he stopped talking to Jubilee (much to the girl's chagrin) and raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting day, then?" He questioned, not harshly, but with a tired half-smirk that Marie was surprised to observe on such a cultured man's face – it was a look she sometimes witnessed on Logan when he teased her (in the past, obviously).

"Yeah, something like that" She replied in a tone that Warren knew meant he should drop the subject, so he did. Marie nodded, her respect for 'the new guy' rising as he went back to eating his Spaghetti and Meatballs with decorum. Jubilee grinned fondly at him, then turned, only to see the students still (albeit more subtly) staring at them.

"Hey, ain't y'all got more interestin' thangs to bitch 'bout?" She called, putting on a poor imitation of a southern drawl, making Marie giggle into her own plate. At the teacher's table, Storm smiled softly to herself, and went back to eating after a few tense moments when the room had quietened, but kept a wary eye on the heartbroken girl, as neither Bobby or Kitty had deigned to show up yet, and she feared fireworks when they did (no, she really did fear fireworks – Jubilee got a bit carried away when pissed off!)

When the rest of the hall had started to go back to their own business and talk among themselves, Jubilee turned her attention back to her food, and her best friend.

"So, I hear Wolvie walked out this morning" She spoke matter-of-factly, and Marie winced at her lack of delicacy in the subject matter. She nodded, not looking at anyone, and started eating. Warren frowned at the Asian to stop talking, but she didn't quite get the hint.

"He'll be back. He always comes back" She spoke confidently.

"Maybe" Marie replied softly, her eyes on her food, the doubting voice in her head (probably Magneto's) coming alive again after her previous chat with Storm. Just as Jubilee was about to say something else, she stopped, and the whole room fell quiet again. Marie didn't need to look up to guess who had just walked in, but she did anyway. Kitty was shuffling across the room, a tray in hand, and it looked as though she was making a beeline for their table – but then something strange (or strange in Rogue's head, anyway) happened. She passed Marie and blanked her, before sitting at the opposite table with her back to Marie, next to Piotr. After what she had felt to have been a reasonable encounter with the phaser in the kitchen earlier, Marie was perplexed and a little hurt by this reception, and she turned confused to Jubilee, who was frowning at Kitty's back, equally puzzled. This time Warren turned to the waiting crowd and simply batted a hand, and normalcy returned again (although a disgruntled air was around, as many hoped for a fight), as he was a teacher, even if he didn't hang round with Storm, Hank or Emma.

Piotr turned around subtly when Kitty was eating later, and mouthed 'sorry' to Marie, who smiled in return, and shook her head, as if saying 'don't worry about it', so he nodded and turned back. Marie knew Piotr was angry at Kitty, but for completely different reasons to her – he had long harboured a crush for her, and was obviously hurt by this 'betrayal', but put up a neutral front in case Kitty needed a shoulder to cry on herself.

As the evening wore on and Jubilee, Marie and Warren got talking again over a shared bowl of ice cream, it became obvious that Booby was unlikely to show his face that night. Kitty continued to ignore the table, but Emma popped over at around 9, and stood by them to look at Marie. Well, to everyone around it seemed like she was just looking at the girl, but the two were in fact communication telepathically, with the older woman checking up on her. Marie was touched by the sentiment, especially as she could just have easily communicated from her seat, but instead made her physical presence known so as to further reassure her. Marie's heart warmed to the woman she had previously thought of as a cold-hearted bitch (although it would take some convincing to make Jubilee see otherwise).

Emma went back to her set with a torn conscience. She had not mentioned to the girl that she had just come to dinner from marking work, where she had had the most interesting telepathic conversation with Logan – she didn't want to get Marie's hopes up that he may return. It would also mean mentioning that she had sussed out the feelings she harboured for the feral male, which would embarrass the cured mutant even further than she had been so far. But no, what she was most torn over was the Wolverine himself. By opening the connection between them Logan had (probably unwittingly) allowed her access o some of his surface thoughts and emotions. This included what he was feeling when she had mentioned Rogue. What tore her most was that while she had previously assumed the Wolverine to be a being of obsession and base instincts (i.e. his stupid lust for Jean Grey, which she could not for a second believe was real true love), when she had mentioned the heart-broken teen, something shocking had hit her, something she was not sure he could even begin to register consciously – not yet anyway. Love. What tore her most was that while Marie ripped herself up about her unreturned feelings towards her protector, he was actually feeling the same thing.

And only she had the knowledge to solve it and help them both. The question was, would she really want to?


	9. Danger! Danger!

**Note:** Thankyou SO much to the lovely reviews you've been giving the story! **Twighlighter1189,** thanks for the PM (and obviously the EK was very much appreciated too :P! I do it all the time, I seriously wish we were allowed more than 1 review per chapter!) But also big hugs to **RogueNya**, **Wanda W**, **chibi nina**, **Selene Ruby Rose Snape** and last but not least, **Junesse**! You guys keep me writing, and to all others reading, **PLEASE REVIEW – I LOVE IT**!

**Disclaimer: **Santa, all I want for Christmas, is the X-men, as I don't own them yet 

The next morning was a Friday and Marie woke up at 9, luxuriating in the fact that her student/teacher limbo meant she got Fridays off classes for 'private study'. She yawned and stretched out, her hands whacking her headboard, making her wince slightly. She slowly sat up and swung her legs off the bed, smiling in spite of the momentary pain.

Last night had been… okay. Well, as okay as it could be seeing as her boyfriend had just cheated on her, her mentor and 'friend' had just walked out for an indeterminable length of time and all the school was gawking at her, waiting for her to crack. But still okay. She had spent the evening in the company of Jubilee (no big surprise there) but also Warren, who up to that point had mostly kept himself to himself, but had seemed to finally open up. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy. They spent the night chatting over ice cream, talking about the school, the students, and most significantly, the cure. Warren had spoken candidly about his father, the inventor of the cure, and their relationship, about how Warren was almost forced into taking it, but why he forgave his dad in the end. He listened to the girls' views on the vaccine, and was intrigued by Marie's firsthand account. By the end of the night Marie had forgotten all about her woes as she processed the deep conversation, and went to bed after hugging both her best friend and Warren, who she decided had earned her friendship and trust, and she hoped she had earned his.

After showering and brushing her teeth, Marie walked downstairs to have some breakfast. The school was quiet, as mostly everyone was in classes, and mercifully the kitchen was deserted. After making and eating a cream cheese bagel, she sat pondering what to do for the rest of the day. She started fidgeting in her seat, restless (probably due to the gallon of sugary ice cream she had devoured the previous night). She looked at the clock, and it read 5 minutes to 10, and she realised the Danger room would probably be empty soon. Suddenly she had the urge to beat the crap out of holograms displaying a select few members of her team. She grinned wickedly to herself at the thought.

Technically as she wasn't a fully fledged member of the X-men she wasn't allowed to use Danger Room on her own, especially as she no longer had her powers to defend her. But Rogue had argued with both Storm and Logan that her former powers would not have been any use on her own anyway, so she needed to improve her hand-to-hand combat if she was ever to defend herself. She had got quite passionate about the subject, and was close to tears when Logan had just said a firm 'no' and walked out, probably to drink himself into another stupor. Storm had, surprisingly, been happy to listen to Marie's argument, but was unhappy with the idea of allowing her complete access to potentially dangerous situations (Marie grinned to herself at the irony). Only when Bobby stepped in with the idea of only allowing limited access to scenarios which were 'safe' for a human did the new headmistress finally agree. Marie had been ecstatic at the time, and really chuffed with Bobby's sweet intervention, but now the memory just left a sour taste in her mouth. His tone suddenly seemed so patronising, so _mocking_, so damn… pitiful. Is that what he felt? Was he just laughing at poor human Marie behind her back with Kitty all this time? No, surely he wouldn't be that harsh, she rationalised, surely he loved her enough not to be that cruel? 'Well', a spiteful voice rose up in her head, 'surely sleeping with another woman shows just how cruel he can be'. Marie scrunched her eyes up, trying to silence her thoughts 'she would not cry, she would not cry, she would not…

OOF. 'Ok, not smooth', she thought wryly as she bounced off the elevator door she had just walked into. She jumped in and the doors closed smoothly behind her, then 10 seconds later she was in the underground level. The red light outside the door warned that a session was in progress, so Marie swiftly walked past the Danger Room and headed in the direction of the Med Lab, to check who was attending there. The doors opened and she stuck her head in, only to find Siryn busying herself on the computer, her gorgeous flame coloured hair tied back scruffily in a bun. Marie just smiled and left her to it – although she wasn't close with Siryn she knew the red head liked her peace and quiet just as much as she did. As she turned to leave she noticed a troop of teenagers leaving the Danger Room, all heading towards the elevator at the opposite end of the hallway. At the back of the crowd Warren walked out, his wings drooping with fatigue, and headed in the same direction. Smiling, Marie caught his attention.

"Hey, Warren!" He stopped and turned at the sound of her voice, his tired face lighting up into a winning smile. Marie grinned back at him as she ambled over, pulling him into an awkward but warm hug as she tried to avoid his wings (a tricky task, she can tell you).

"What put you in such a good mood?" He raised an eyebrow as he pulled away, but the smile remained on his face.

"Dunno, I guess I just feel…" she frowned slightly and pondered her answer. How did she really feel? "Guess a bit of weight's been lifted off my shoulders. Not all of it, no, I still got plenty of issues, but I think I'm starting to come to terms with what's happened. All of it" She said significantly, and Warren nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, good!" He motioned for Marie to walk with him towards the elevator, which she did, completely forgetting the reason she was down there in the first place, until Warren bought it up and she stopped.

"So, what are you up to now?"

"Ah, well, I was actually going to have a training session…" She looked over at the door she had easily passed, then back at Angel.

"Oh, god sorry, I'm just taking you in completely the wrong direction, I'll -" He started, but Marie waved her hands to stop him.

"No, it's fine. I actually don't really feel like it anymore" She shrugged and put her hands in her pockets "So, what are you up to now? Fancy a walk or something?" Warren raised his eyebrow again, and Marie had time to realise how that may have sounded. _Please don't take that the wrong way_, she silently begged. But he just gave another easy smile and leaned over to press the elevator button.

"Sure, why not? I don't have any more lessons today, and neither does Logan…" He trailed off, his eyes meeting Marie's and she realised why she was so surprised to see Warren walk out of the session – it had been Logan's class he was covering.

"Oh jeez Warren, I'm sorry about Logan. He's always running off at the drop of the hat, but usually he's never had classes to teach. I'm so-" but he waved off her apology.

"Don't apologise for him Marie, its fine!" She looked at him sceptically "Really! I know he's been through a rough time; I don't really blame him for wanting to get away" His voice was quiet and he was looking at his feet when he said that. Even though he hadn't known Jean, Scott or the Professor, Warren had had to share the School's grief after Alcatraz, and it only just dawned on Marie how much of a burden that must be to bear for an outsider. He shrugged, almost to himself, and looked up. "Listen, I'm pretty tired at the moment – Logan's combat class are _good_" He smiled slightly, obviously impressed with the teenagers' skills "so if you don't mind I'm gonna go upstairs, get a shower and a couple of hours sleep. But why don't we get lunch together later then have that walk?"

"Sure, sounds fine" Marie smiled at Warren's subtle look of gratitude "Meet you in the Kitchen 'bout One?" The elevator door opened and Warren stepped inside, and then turned around. Marie shook her head as she decided not to join him, so he put his hand on the door to finish their conversation.

"Good, that's a date then!" And the door closed. Marie's eyes widened at the man's last statement and she blushed slightly. She turned round and headed back towards the Danger Room. Suddenly, that urge to punch someone was back…


	10. Getting a bit of air

**Note:** Okay, again, I'm sorry for the delay!! Exams, revision, dancing yadayadayah :P. So anyway, this is the next chapter – and don't hurt me, I told you this fic was a slow burner! Thank you to all those who are reading, PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME, I like to feel loved!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the X-men, do you think I'd be writing fanfic? No, I'd be going for world domination – mwahahahaha!

After Marie spent the next hour kicking ass in the Danger Room, she ran up to her room, showered, then spent the next hour pacing. Had Warren been joking? Just some 'flying' comment? People always said 'it's a date' when they organised to meet up, didn't they? Oh god and what if it was? No, Angel wasn't that stupid, surely he could see that it was WAY too soon? Her pacing was starting to speed up as she got more and more frantic. Maybe she should just cancel – fake a headache or something. Hell, at that moment she'd go and kill Bobby as an excuse to get out of it!

It was another fifteen minutes before she calmed down enough to think rationally. So, what if it was a _date_ date? She could handle that. Surely she wasn't expected to mope around after her philandering ex-boyfriend for ever, was she? One of the voices in her head started screaming 'TOO SOON, TOO SOON!' but she tried her best to quieten it – probably David, or maybe even...

No, let's not go there, she thought hastily, locking the voice away in a box like the Professor had started teaching her last year. She focused back on the issue on hand – Warren. Why not? Sure, Jubilee may get a bit pissed if she found out, but Jubes has that can't-knock-me-down spirit and would find someone else to flirt with soon enough (hell, she'd probably flirt with Hank if he ever spoke to her). Bobby would probably get very pissed that she'd found someone else so quickly, but that was just an advantage, right? Then, there was…

Marie sighed as she realised she had finally arrived at the topic she had been avoiding since yesterday lunch (often unsuccessfully). Logan. She sat down on the end of her bed and put her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes wearily as she fought the urge to let his voice in her head loose. As part of her former mutation, Marie had absorbed the memories and personalities of those she absorbed. Most strongly of these, of course, was Logan. When she had taken the cure, she had both hoped and feared that the voices would disappear too – hoped because she didn't know how many more nights she could wake up screaming after time in Auschwitz or Alkali Lake, but feared because these voices were her only link left to David, Johnny and to Logan as he was before their trip to the secret military base. As her friendship with the feral mutant deteriorated over the years, she clung dearly to the voice that gave her support and a feeling of love (although at times she realised that her own mind and thoughts had probably diluted his personality so much that it was more a distorted version that she would like, rather than the real thing.) The cure had not vanquished the voices, much to her relief, but that just meant she had to put up with Magneto's constant muttering, Bobby, David and John's simpering and Logan's gruff protectiveness that had the girl second guessing many of her even mundane decisions daily. Still, she shouldn't complain – the voices were the only thing that made her feel 'normal' in a house of weather witch's, metal men and angels (god, when did her life get so mad?).

So, she opened the door in her head that held the Wolverine… just as someone knocked at her door. She was about to ignore them, but the knocking got more insistent. Without locking Logan away, Marie stormed open to her door, threw it open and growled "What!?" harshly to whoever stood on the other side – who just happened to be Warren, who looked a bit shocked at his reception.

"Oh, hi!… I just, you know, came to see if you're okay, I mean, sorry, it's just it's half past one and I was starting to get worried…" He glanced her over nervously, as though checking her for self-harm. Marie had to resist Logan's strong urge to roll her eyes, ignored his 'Pussy!' comment and stared at the grandfather clock in the corridor… shit, she really was late. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed at her rudeness.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Warren, time just completely flew by!" He looked slightly relieved, but was still looking at her curiously, obviously confused by her abrupt greeting "Sorry, would you just give me a few minutes and we'll head out?" She turned, kicked the door closed behind her and walked to the far end of her room. She needed to put Logan away again, fast. She really didn't want to be rude again, which tended to happen when she channelled his personality. She squished her eyes shut and willed him into the back of her mind. He wouldn't go lightly however, and it took a couple of minutes of his more gruesome memories being played back to her in surround sound before her head was her own again. She then ran to her bathroom and combed her hair before walking back to the door and opening it graciously.

"Right, sorry, ready now!" She feared he would be royally pissed off and cancels it there and then, because although she wasn't sure she wanted a date, she did still want a friend. But he just smirked at her and nodded. It was then that she noticed his attire – or lack thereof. He was topless, with just a pair of beige cotton trousers and light brown suede trainers on. She frowned, confused.

"I thought we were going for a walk?" She knew she sounded worried, and he must have picked up on the tone of voice, because he took her arm reassuringly as he pulled her out of her room, closed her door and led her down the corridor.

"Well," He sounded amused "why walk when you have wings?"Marie stopped abruptly at that and Warren paused to look behind him, and laughed at her horrified face. "Come on!" He reached out and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the large balcony situated at the end of the corridor. Once they had stepped outside, Warren let go of her hand and turned to face her, folding his arms in front of him. "What, scared of heights?" His voice was mocking but not harsh, and Marie just stuck her tongue at in response, although she had paled considerably. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You know, we don't have to if you don't want to, but I gotta say" He stared wistfully at the clear afternoon sky then turned back to his new friend, a content smile on his face "you'd be an idiot to miss it…" And his smile turned mysterious, but he didn't give her a chance to question this last statement, as he had taken her silence as an agreement and had pulled her towards him.

Marie flushed scarlet as Warren pulled her back flush against his strong chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. This was not going how she expected the day to go.

"Are you sure I'm going to be safe?" She sounded slightly childish, and Warren gave her a slight squeeze, then hoisted her up slightly so that she stood on his feet.

"Sure you are! Tell you what, when I lift off, wrap your feet around the back of my ankles so your legs don't dangle, okay?" Marie nodded in response, petrified. Suddenly, Warren's chest started started to flex as his wings started to beat (a really surreal experience as they came into her eye line every time due to their sheer size) and before she knew it her feet were no longer on solid ground. With all her stomach and leg muscles, she managed to lift her ankles around his legs before he went horizontal, and then she leaned up into his chest, put her head on his shoulders and opened her eyes.

She promptly closed them again with a terrified yelp.

God she hated heights – must be linked to Liberty Island. Because a hundred metres below her was the roof of the mansion, surrounded by miles upon miles of woodland, with New York City glimmering in the distance. She peeked her eyes open again and shifted her head, so that her eyes were marginally protected from the gushing wind by Warren's head (hey, he was used to it!). She felt rather than heard Warren speak at first, as his jaw bone moved against her cheek.

"What?" She yelled. Suddenly his wings started flapping harder as he slowed down, and he spoke to her again.

"I said, which way would you like to go?" Marie lowered her head and looked around, closing her eyes for a second as the blood rushed to her head and she felt dizzy. Noticing this as he hovered, Warren hoisted her up and stood her up in the air. She screamed at the sensation, and Warren winced at the noise.

"Sorry, ah just..." She paused as she finally took in the sight. It truly was spectacular. She gripped Warren's arm as he turned on the spot and gave her a panoramic view. Trees and skyscrapers melded perfectly in the glimmering sunlight; she could see why Angel wanted to keep his wings.

"Over there" She pointed towards the woodland, and Warren obliged, slowly bringing her horizontal again as he glided over the canopy of trees. For the next hour or so he dipped, dived and soared over the trees, making Marie giggle and scream in equal measure. They didn't talk, just laughed as the air rushed against their faces. But soon Warren began to get tired, and Marie pointed towards a clearing about a mile away from the Mansion. They swooped into a landing spot and Warren deposited her lightly on the ground – which made no difference what so ever as her legs crumpled from underneath her.

"Oh crap" She laughed hysterically as her bum hit the hard ground and she sat there. Warren landed and laughed as he spotted her, walking over and holding his hand out to help her up.

"It takes some getting used to I'm afraid" He chuckled as she brushed herself off, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, well… thanks Warren" She smiled at him sincerely; they started to walk together in the direction of the school. Warren put his hands in his pockets and glanced at her as he walked.

"You're welcome" He spoke softly, his smile small but caring. They walked in companiable silence for a few minutes before Warren spoke up again.

"So, why did you choose to come out here? We could have flown over Manhattan if you wanted – I thought all girls loved the city?" Marie chuckled, amused by this sweeping generalisation, and she tilted her head as she thought of a response.

"I guess… I guess I've never really been used to big cities; growing up in the south I just had my town and that's it. So New York doesn't really appeal to me. Add the fact I have Logan in my head an-" Her eyes widened and she flushed as she cut herself off abruptly. Warren was relatively new at the mansion, so wouldn't know the gritty details of her mutation. She didn't want him worrying about her sanity or anything. Not just yet, anyway. But Warren took this small slip in his stride, frowning slightly and nodding – he was a smart guy, and probably worked everything out from there. The winged man slowed down to an amble and looked at Marie, taking her in with an indefinable expression on his face.

"You really love him, don't you?" Marie's head whipped round at him in shock. He didn't look angry, or sad, or even unhappy, he was actually smiling knowingly at her!

"How…How did you…?" Marie almost sighed with relief at what that simple statement meant – this wasn't a date. She hadn't wanted to lead the poor guy on, and the anxiety that had been building up during the almost romantic flight meant she didn't even realise she had basically just said 'yes'.

"I may not have been at the mansion long, but anyone can see you care about him deeply. That and Jubilee is a terrible gossip" He grinned cheekily at her, and Marie couldn't help but groan at her best friend's inability to keep a secret – even one that she hadn't even been told. She stared at her hands, wringing while she walked as she tried to explain her feelings about Logan. She had never told anyone before, but suddenly it just seemed… right.

"You know…" She closed her eyes briefly as she hesitated "You know when a baby is born, their mother is, from first sight, imprinted on their brain for life. Well, there was an incident, on Liberty Island… and I died. I died and Logan saved me. He used his powers against my skin and forced me back to life. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was him. From that moment on I loved him – not some stupid crush, but this feeling that we are connected and I have to be there for him, like he was for me." She sighed, then paused as she realised something she said. "Not that I see him as a surrogate Mother or Father, you get me?" She rushed out, and Warren laughed and shook his head.

"No, of course, it's something deeper than that." Again Marie sighed softly.

"Not to him it isn't" There it was. Marie's greatest woe. The fact that while she loved this strange loner like a real man, she would forever be just 'kid' – and it almost goddamn broke her heart. As she walked out of the way of a tree, she glanced up another look at her new confidante, to find him frowning at her.

"You sound like you've given up? Given up on on him?"

"Maybe I have. I would never have dreamed of saying that before but then… one day I just tired of waiting. I had friends, I had Bobby…now, I have, well, nothing. And the funny thing is" she laughed wryly, because what she was about to say wasn't funny at all "neither does Logan, not anymore. We both chose the one thing we couldn't have, and in the end, that made us lose it all."

Warren said nothing in response at first, but instead moved towards her, took her hand and squeezed it slightly, then let go. Marie smiled softly at him, giving silent permission for him to say what he thought. He hesitated as they reached the edge of the forest and started the descent up to the mansion across the pristine lawn.

"Maybe, just maybe, because you've both lost it all, maybe that'll help you find each other again. Maybe you should fight for him!"

"Yeah…maybe." And maybe she would. But maybe he was wrong.


	11. Bags of fun

**Note:** Okay, I realise it's an abysmally short chapter, but it's a kind of necessary filler for the rest of the story. You don't mind, do you? :P So I promise the next will be longer AND will feature a long-awaited return.... So thanks to my lovely reviewers, including **RogueNya** (a reference to your review included :P)**, noro, Tash01, Divamercury, dulcesweet, KLS82 **and** BlackRainWillFall. ** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reviews coming, as I'm a bit of a review junkie, and also PLEASE answer a vital question – should I move the rating up to an M, or should this remain a smut-free fic? YOU DECIDE! Thankies! xxx

**Disclaimer:** I own as much as much of X-men as my pet cat does (nothing)

When they arrived back at the mansion they were met, quite by coincidence, by Jubilee, who had just got back herself from ANOTHER shopping trip. Much to Marie's surprise, Jubilee was not at all annoyed when Warren explained (rather naively) where they had been. Instead, she gave Marie a look of pure shock.

"_You_ went flying? After what happened on the 'bird that time before Alkali Lake? Jesus girl you have balls!" And with that she slapped the southerner on the back, grinning, winked flirtatiously at Warren and carried on upstairs to dump her numerous bags in her room. Warren looked at Marie curiously, and she gave him a grim smile and a 'don't ask' hand gesture. Of course she hadn't forgotten about the terrifying experience when she had fallen out the back of the jet because she hadn't been wearing a seat-belt (Jeez, she's been anal over car safety ever since – just ask Bobby!) but the soft gush of wind and the smooth beating of wings next to Warren's torso had felt so different to the feeling of nothingness that had surrounded her back then that Marie was surprised to find that she didn't even think about it like that – her anxiety and fear had been completely superficial about being so close to Warren, who she had been determined not to lead on.

"So…"Warren shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt at nonchalance "I actually have a tutoring session in a bit," He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly and Marie smiled at his discomfort of ditching her.

"No, that's fine, go! It's with Jimmy, right?"

"Yeah. Storm asked me, apparently apart from Kitty I'm the only one he trusts round here. God knows why, seeing as it's my Dad who kept him in that god forsaken place, but there you go. Anyway, he has a lot of work to catch up on and Kitty's been busy so…" He trailed off as he realised Marie's happy smile had faded – obviously she definitely still had issues, he thought sadly. She remained quiet for a few seconds, seemingly staring into space, before snapping back to reality and looking back up at Warren, a large (and quite fake) smile plastered on her face.

"Cool. Right, well I'm gonna go and catch up with Jubes, you know, help her sort through that mountain of clothes she's just bought – old tradition of ours. So, I'll see you at dinner!" and with that she was off, racing up the stairs without a backward glance. Warren watched her go with a bemused expression on his face, he than shook his head in disbelief and walked down the hallway to go find Jimmy. As he strolled along, he smiled slightly. Marie would get through this, he realised, she was strong, and she had good friends and mentors that cared about her. And then, when Logan finally got his head out of his ass and saw what he was missing, he would be there for her too, and Marie would be happy again, Warren just knew it. And with that last thought, he walked into the classroom that Leech was eagerly waiting in, and smiled at his expectant face. Sure, it might take time, but all wounds could heal, even broken hearts - Marie was going to be just fine.


	12. Angels and Demons

**Disclaimer:** If I say it once, I'll say it a thousand times - I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Note: So, the last chapter was a filler for the sole purpose that it wrapped up all the Bobby/Kitty/Marie angst that was flying round in such a short space of time (for now – it'll be back, I promise!) Anyway, this chapter is set **4 months after**. I also refer to the month being July. I do this because not only does everything seem nicer in the summer, but also for (my version) or continuity. In X3, there's a new president, which would put the film in just after November (I guessed April because of the nice weather in the film), so 4 or so months after that is July – make sense? Please tell me what you think – I'LL ADMIT, I'M A REVIEW WHORE :P!

The sound of Emma Frost's white stiletto's resonated off the walls of the hallway as she walked determinedly away from her lesson, which had ended 5 minutes ago. At the sound her approaching, Storm quickly stood up from behind her desk and left the office to meet her.

"Good lesson?" The weather witch asked, as she quickly sorted through some notes she was carrying that she needed to give to the blonde woman.

"Fairly" Emma replied, but in such tone to make Storm look up at her in surprise, a frown forming on her beautiful face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing… it's just…Marie" At this statement Storm's frown deepened.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" At that Emma sighed, and beckoned her colleague back into Xavier's former study.

"Nothing's wrong, as such" Emma paused; she was uncomfortable talking about her own emotions at the best of times, let alone those of another "But she seemed…agitated, unfocused. When she's trying to help teach Shakespeare, that's not the best frame of mind to be in"

"Well, did you find out what was bothering her?" Storm didn't mean by asking; Emma still hadn't got the fact that people had a right to privacy in their own head. But the telepath surprised her.

"No…oh believe me I tried" Storm rolled her eyes at this, which Emma ignored and continued "but her thoughts were too quick, too chaotic – I just couldn't pin down any specific thought" Storm sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs, an action which Emma followed and they both sat in silence for a few seconds, pondering.

"Well, what could possibly upset her? She has improved so much over the last few months!" Storm asked.

"No, she wasn't upset!" Storm looked at Emma in surprise at this comment, so the telepath clarified her statement "I think… I think she was… excited. She was expectant… She was hopeful"

"Hopeful of what?" Storm asked. The words that came out of Emma's words next made the headmistress's eyebrows skyrocket, as she'd never heard them from her colleague before;

"I honestly don't know" And with that ominous statement, the bell rang to signal the start of the next lesson, and Emma stood up and left the room without a backward glance, which left Storm rolling her eyes again an her friend's complete lack of manners – it really wasn't a good example to set for the children. She then sat, pondering Marie's unusual behaviour since the last few months in which she had seemed okay after Bobby and Kitty's 'affair' and Logan leaving suddenly. She sighed, stood up and moved to her desk, picking up a large folder as she sat down. She had a graduation to organise.

Meanwhile, outside, Marie and Jubilee were starting to take advantage of the amazing July weather by sprawling out on sun-beds by the basketball courts wearing nothing but bikinis and sunglasses. Marie loved it. The feel of the sun on her bare skin, the notion that she won't…she can't kill anyone by just lying still. It made her grin like an idiot.

"Jeez chica if I knew sunbathing made you this goofy I would have totally bought you the bikini months ago!" Jubilee lifted her shades as she turned to look at her friend, a cheesy grin playing on her own lips.

"Nah, it's not just that." Marie replied cryptically, lifting her shades off her head and rolling onto her side to face Jubilee. The Asian firecracker mimicked this action, sensing a gossiping session was about to start.

"So, what is it? You've been in an unusually good mood all day – spill!" Marie's smile softened, and she sighed slightly.

"It's… it's nothing. Just a good day, you know? A good week! No more classes anymore, graduation in a couple of weeks, no awkward run-ins with Bobby or Kitty, good weather. And…" but she stopped, her smile growing again. Jubilee's curiosity peaked.

"And...? Come on chica, you're killin' me here!" At that Marie laughed and leant forward to poke her friend

"And you and Warren might actually put us out of our misery and FINALLY get together!" At that she laughed delightedly and protected her face with her arms as Jubilee threw the book she had been reading at her. It was true that Warren and Jubilee had grown incredibly close over the last few months, to a point where even Storm, who was often in a world of her own much of the time, had deigned to notice. But Warren was a teacher, and Jubilee had technically been a student, and though much harmless (or in Jubes' case, not so harmless) flirting went on, they had somehow mutually decided that they should hold off on any relationship until after graduation. Marie was really happy for them – they were the complete opposites but managed to be perfect for each other. Apparently Warren's quiet, calm but intelligent persona manages to calm Jubilee's loud, belligerent and often ditsy behaviour. The mansion had been a much quieter place recently. Heaven.

Jubilee's grin refused to fade, and she pulled herself up onto her elbows and rolled over, giving her back a glimpse of sun.

"I can't believe it" She spoke softly, but the glee could not be kept from her voice "I mean, I _really_ like him Marie!" Marie was about to reply, but the sound of beating was coming closer...

"Well speak of the devil!" She grinned and sat up, Jubilee mimicking this action immediately, her cheesiest grin on display as Warren Worthington III himself landed by their chairs. Marie also noticed she subtly pulled her bikini top down slightly, exposing more (if possible) of her small cleavage.

"Oh no, what have I done now?" He grinned at them as his wings folded gracefully behind his back (Jubilee sighed slightly at the sight, especially as his chest flexed at the same time), then he straddled the end of Jubes's chair, taking one of her feet tenderly and starting to give it a massage. Marie grinned again.

"Oh, nothing!" She caught Jubilee's eye as her friend relaxed into his touch, a content smile adorning her face, while Warren rolled his eyes at Marie, who just stuck her tongue out at him in return. There was an amicable silence for a few minutes, before Marie finally realised that from the way the soon-to-be couple were staring into each other's eyes, she was probably ruining a very romantic moment. She slipped off her chair quietly, collecting her stuff and muttering something about 'getting an iced tea'. They made affirmative noises and Jubilee winked cheekily at her, and Marie rolled her eyes.

"See ya'll later!" She called as she walked up the hill towards the back patio, and the cool of the corridor. She was headed for her room – a cool shower and some after-sun was in order. But, in the end, that was just a pipe dream, as just as she was walking serenely round a corner, she smacked straight into Kitty. Right, when she had said that she hadn't had any awkward run-ins with Bobby or Kitty, this was exactly the situation she had been describing. Great.

"Hi" She said in a form of greeting as she walked past. Kitty blanked her. 'Take it like a man Marie' she thought, her fists clenching; she wouldn't let the phaser ruin her good mood. 'Oh hell, I ain't a man, never will be!' and with that she swung round and called out to the retreating girl "Oh well that's mature isn't it!" Kitty stopped, her back straight but tensed.

"What?" Came the gritted response, as she swung round to face her.

"You heard me. I don't like being ignored!"

"Well I think we all know that!" They were walking towards each other again, but with that comment Marie stopped and her eyebrows skyrocketed.

"And what the hell is that meant to mean?" Now she was just pissed.

"Jeez, you just don't get it do you? Bobby left you – he's with me now! But no, for the last 4 months we've had to pussy foot around so as not to _hurt Princess Rogue's precious feelings_. God, it's not like you loved Bobby anyway. Why the hell do we have to care whether it makes you a bit sad and pout? God, you'll be all fine and dandy when Logan gets back!" She laughed maliciously "Oh sorry, I forgot, he left you too! He doesn't want you either! Don't you see Rogue, he isn't coming back. Why would he? What the hell is left for him h-" She didn't get to finish, as Marie had slapped her. Kitty reeled, but recovered quickly, and pushed Marie hard, causing the taller girl to fall on the floor.

"He is coming back!" Was all Marie could say from her position, tears welling in her eyes.

"_Really_" Kitty's voice dripped with malevolent sarcasm "And what makes you so sure?" Marie's voice was so small and so doubtful when she answered, Kitty had to step forward and bend over slightly to hear her.

"Because he told me so this morning…in my head" At that Kitty snorted, loudly, and stepped back as Marie pulled herself up and brushed herself off, wiping the wetness from her eyes and pulling her chin up, staring at her nemesis defiantly, even if her voice still shook slightly "He will come back"

"Sure, when Jean makes it a double…" And at that all Marie's resolve and morals disappeared, and she lunged at Kitty, who phased right through the attack. Marie stumbled, but years of training meant she quickly recovered and whipped round – to be met by Kitty's fist smashing into the side of her face. She let out a wrangled cry an went for her arm, gripping, twisting and pulling sharply so that it was forced behind her back, twisting Kitty round painfully.

"Ow, get the fuck off me!" And do you know what, Marie was about to comply, when the sound of the nearby patio door slamming resonated around the hall.

"What in God's name is goin' on?"

At the sound of the voice both Kitty and Marie spun round, their fight forgotten, as they took in the sight. Marie burst into tears as she let go of Kitty and turned round.

"Thank you"

**And that's it for now! I'm sooo sorry, I'm off to Africa in a few hours, so writing will be off my agenda for a couple of weeks! Please please please tell me what you think so far! Extra hugs and mentions for reviews and PMs!**


	13. The Bikini issue

Disclaimer: I totally don't own X-Men, because if I did, Logan would walk around naked ALL the time!

Note: I'm baaaacck! Ok, I've been back a few days, but illness/forgetting to do a heap of coursework/general sleep deprivation have stopped me from writing. But finally, here it is! Short and sweet, but why rush a good thing? :P I've got to take some time to thank my lovely reviewers, including (as always) **RogueNya**, **Tash01**, **valforeverblue**, **Divamercury**, **tanya2byour21**, **soon2Bme**, **ElizaV,** **Generated Anomoly** (Great name! Doctor Who fan by any chance?), **Trickster18**, **Crimson ad Chrome 42**, **chibi nina**, **noro **and **Nikki-4**! Please keep reviewing – it keeps me really happy! Xxx

Logan rolled through the mansion gates slowly, his motorbike engine rumbling beneath him as it began to cool down from the 6 or so hours of record-breaking speed its owner had put it through. As he headed up the drive, he noticed the kids were taking advantage of the unbearably hot weather and hanging out by the pool – there were tons of them out there. He could barely see the basketball courts as he rode up, as well, and a good-natured game seemed to have broken out between teams of shirtless boys all desperately trying to impress the bikini-clad sunbathers that watched them lazily. He gave a sad smile as he finally came to a stop and looked up at the mansion. It had been months since he had left, and he thought he had finally forgotten about this wretched place, maybe even moved on with his life. But then it hit him one night as he lay in bed alone – what life? How could he compare the nights of endless fighting, lonely drives and unknown women to the feeling of being… part of something, so that he was no longer a drifter, a lone, but part of a team, a unit that he could (even if he didn't like it sometimes) depend on. They needed him, especially after Alcatraz, so what use was his crawling round the back end of Canada like it meant something?

So as he parked the bike outside the garage, he decided to take the back route into the mansion, bypassing the kitchen which was probably full of little brats eating ice cream and other sugary gloop. Instead, he strolled along the lawn towards the back patio. By doing this, he passed the tombstone's that had haunted his nightmares since before he left the mansion. This wasn't coincidental, however. Logan knew he had to face his demons, and he changed direction towards the graves of his fallen comrades, but most importantly, Jean. He knelt down in front of her grave, his eyes closed and a small grimace gracing his face. This was going to be hard, but he had to do it.

"I'm…I'm sorry Jean. I'm sorry for ever thinking I was good enough for you, sorry for ever making you think you had to choose" At this he glanced at the tombstone next to hers, the empty grave inscribed 'Scott Summers' "For making you choose" and with that he stood up and walked away without looking back. It was done. 4 months of 'soul-searching' had gotten him nowhere, so the only thing left to do was to accept that she was gone, and that maybe she had just loved Scott too much. Maybe it was time to move on. So he left the dead in peace, and as he walked up the stairs onto the patio, he got a cigar out of his pocket but, out of respect for the Professor, left it unlit in his mouth, instead chewing the end as he walked to the doors.

As he got closer, he noticed people in the hallway. They seemed to be two girls, with one with their back to him wearing nothing but a bikini. As he got closer, he noticed the other was Kitty, and she seemed to be angry. He opened the door in time to witness something that made his jaw drop and his cigar hang loosely in his mouth, at severe risk of falling out. The bikini-clad girl lunged at Kitty, who phased through the attack, only to turn round and punch the attacker in the face, who yelled out in anger and pain, grabbing her arm and gripping, twisting and pulling sharply so that it was forced behind her back, twisting Kitty round painfully. Logan felt he ought to intervene. He slammed the door he had been holding open in disbelief shut, causing the noise to resonate rather too loudly.

"What in God's name is goin' on?" He called out, and the girls span round. Marie? Marie attacked Kitty? He was about to reprimand her but instead looked on in confusion as she let go of Kitty, and burst into tears at the sight of him, unashamed of the fact that she was stood in the middle of a hallway with just a strappy bikini on.

"Thank you" She sobbed… gratefully? And at that Logan sensed her knees were about to buckle and he rushed forward, dropping his duffel bag as he held her up under her armpits and pulled her up to her feet. She gripped his forearms and looked up at him, almost disbelievingly through teary eyes.

"You came back?" Her voice was hoarse. He frowned, looking up at Kitty, who was still stood a couple of feet away, looking remarkably pale, eyes wide as she stared at him as though he were a ghost. Logan's frown deepened as he looked back down at Marie, and pulled her into a tight hug.

" 'Course I did, k-" He was about to call her kid, until he looked down at her again in his arms. Jesus she wasn't a kid anymore – definitely not in that swimsuit. He'd never seen her without all those layers on… He shrugged the thoughts away quickly. This was Marie he was thinking about, get a grip! Marie, the naive sixteen year old he had picked up in his trailer, not Marie the fox she seemed to have grown into without him realising. Christ she needed to put some clothing on… especially if she was going to hug him harder like that! 'Oh thank god, she's let go' he thought gratefully, and he looked down at her as she embarrassedly tried to wipe away the tears that were staining her face. Logan surprised himself by reaching out and pushing her hand out of the way, holding it by her face and leaning over slightly so that he could look at her in the eyes.

"Of course I did" He reiterated softly. Marie smiled gratefully at him, and Logan couldn't help but smile back. This strange but tender moment was interrupted, however, when Kitty noisily phased through the nearest wall, obviously in a strop. Logan frowned and looked down at Marie in confusion.

"What's her problem?" But Marie just smiled ruefully at him and shook her head.

"Don't ask" So he didn't. Instead, he went to pick his bag up, slung it over his shoulder and put his arm around Marie.

"Come in, I feel the distinct urge for beer rising. You want some Ice cream?" They started walking towards the kitchen.

"No, I want some beer"

"Well tough shit, ice cream it is…"


	14. How do you solve a problem like Marie?

**Hello! Omg it has been way too long, right? I am so so sorry! So as part of my apology here is (I hope) a neat little chapter. Appreciate it, because it took me friggin AGES to right it! Lmao but seriously, it has taken me on a completely different path to what I had originally planned (mainly because I'm so impatient and don't really want to burn this thing out too long!) But just a warning – ****THIS STORY WILL BE BECOMING M-RATED NEXT CHAPTER!**** Sorry to those who don't like that decision, but it won't be completely smut or anything, it's just I need the freedom to describe events and emotions etc. **

**Finally thankyou to my lovely reviewers – YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! (Mostly because my internet is down right this second and I can't be arsed to wait and get all the names now, but next chapter I will, promise!) PLEASE R&R! Much love, over and out.**

Marie smiled contentedly as she strolled back to her room that evening, after spending the whole afternoon talking with Logan. She hadn't even dressed out of her swimsuit yet – Logan had given her his shirt sometime around 5 o'clock. Fortunately, or unfortunately if you saw it that way (which Marie secretly admitted she did), he was wearing a t-shirt underneath. So, they had caught up over coffee, beer and ice-cream. They talked – a lot. Marie caught him up on all the gossip surrounding the school and its occupant s (which obviously Logan wasn't that much interested in, but he tried to appear like he was listening intently, making Marie smile). Logan described the places he'd seen on his travels, and gave rather (too) detailed descriptions of the cage fights he's been in.

But somehow it was different. Never did they mention his past, or her lack of mutancy, or Jean. How many times she had had to stop a story half way through because she remembered where it led, she lost count. Things would get awkward for a few seconds before Logan cleared his throat and changed the subject. It definitely wasn't the same – they may not have been as close as some people imagined but they had always been honest with each other. Somehow, the events (or lack thereof) of the last few months had changed the dynamics of their relationship, yet again. But at least he is here, Marie thought ruefully as she closed her bedroom door behind her. He may be acting a little strange, but she must never take that for granted… at least he is here.

*

Logan watched the inky night sky through the kitchen doors, as he finished his latest beer, the neck hanging loosely from his fingers. He sighed heavily, threw the bottle in the trash and rubbed his face with his hands. To anyone walking past he appeared calm but tired, with his usual irritable streak… but on the inside, there was a war going on. Logan was used to hiding his inner conflicts with the Wolverine, but it didn't mean it wasn't dangerous for his concentration to slip for just a second, for the rage and the lust to be let loose.

Yes, that's right, the lust. Sometime during their little pow-wow, Marie had leaned forward to scrape the bottom of her ice-cream tub with a spoon, and Logan had been given a full-blown view of her cleavage as her boobs were pressed together. She had been talking about something one of the kids had mentioned about the X-men, but Logan hadn't been listening, just staring transfixed, his jaw tense as he tore his gaze away. Marie mistook it for an awkward silence because she had mentioned Scott or the Professor or some shit like that, and he was glad, because if she had known what he was really thinking she would have probably slapped him.

'_She's just a kid…She's just a kid…She's just a kid'_ Logan had kept up this mantra until Marie uncomfortably sat back straight and pulled her bikini up again unconsciously, having no idea what she was doing to him. He had given her his shirt soon after this, under the pretext that she must be getting cold. Marie had taken it gratefully and given him a winning smile. A smile that reminded him of the 16 year-old girl he had sworn to protect, and suddenly he was able to control his sudden desire, and conversation had returned to normal.

But that didn't stop it seeping back as soon as she was gone. That strange sensation he hadn't felt in such a long time – not since Jean, and certainly never with Marie before. But seeing her in that bikini – it just reminded him that she certainly wasn't that innocent little teenage girl anymore. Not that he would act on those feelings. He couldn't, could he? For one thing Storm would probably gut him and hang him out to dry, the other reason being Marie trusted him – he couldn't just throw that away, because that's what he would be doing if he took the last bit of innocence she had. He was so much older than her, so wilder, too much of a recluse. He was just a bad influence on her – god forbid they had anything more than a friendship!

The Professor had seen this. After Liberty Island, he had seen how Rogue was attached to the untamed loner, and had warned Logan away, explaining that the girl needed to 'mix with those her age' and 'find a comfortable routine', and to loosen (although not break completely, because everyone needs someone they can trust) the unorthodox bond between them . The Wolverine hadn't needed telling twice, he was no pervert or whatever the old man was trying to insinuate. He had tried to slip out of the school unnoticed, he honestly had, but the Rogue obviously still had some of his keen senses locked up in her head. She had run up behind him and basically begged him to stay. What could he say in reply? So, feeling slightly guilty for breaking his word to Xavier, he gave Marie a promise that he would come back – his precious dog tags. As he walked out of the door, he had closed his eyes and sighed. _'Well there goes any chance of loosening that bond'_. But he felt he owed it to the Professor, so when he finally got back, he tried to do the whole pseudo-father thing, like look out for her, especially since she seemed to have gotten herself a boyfriend while he was away. But then shit had hit the fan and before he knew it, Jean was gone and Marie was going to get the cure. When he told her he wasn't her father, he was her friend, it was only then that he realised that no matter how much he tried, that was the case – it couldn't be changed, however much people wanted to look differently.

But now? The Wolverine was clamouring to be let loose, to just go and… well, the images coming into his mind were pretty graphic and he sure was relieved this place didn't have any telepaths any… oh shit. Logan VERY quickly cleared his mind. The last person he wanted knowing his feelings was that bitch Frost. No one here would ever approve - Marie is barely nineteen and he… well he has no sodding clue how old he is, and the mutants here had twisted-up morals about things like that, that's for sure. How many times had Scott, Storm or even Iceboy given him fucking 'evils' when they'd seen him with Rogue, or even just looking at her. Did they think he had that little self-control? Well fuck them, fuck their morals and fuck their evil goddamn looks. The Wolverine reared his head as Logan struggled for control, but his desire was making him weaker. He wanted her, so if she wanted him, maybe he could have her (even the Wolverine wasn't as low as rape). He stood up sharply, upending the stool, and marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs – it was time to find out where things stood.


	15. Calm and collected does the trick

Marie was still smiling as she got out of the shower an hour later. As she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel, she hummed the Spider-man theme tune to herself and poodled around, picking up pieces of nightwear from the floor where she had discarded them that morning. Her hair was still wet and was wrapped in a loose bun at the back of her head, her platinum bangs tucked behind her ears as they dripped cold water down her neck and collar bone. She was just considering which items to put on on this considerably humid evening when there was a knock at her door. Marie sighed as she she dropped her towel and went to put on her pyjama shorts and tee to go answer the door, but the door knocked again, more impatiently. She rolled her eyes at whoever was standing outsides complete lack of patience. She walked to her door and threw on her red kimono style dressing gown that Jubilee had bought her, which hung there. Then, before the 'intruder' cold bang a third time, she threw open her door and growled.

"What?" Her scowl was replaced by a look of surprise by the sight of Logan slap-bang in front of her, leaning his hefty bulk against her door frame with his hands. "Oh, Logan, what..." She stopped what she was saying when she saw the heated way he was looking at her legs. She looked down too, and blushed as she realised that the kimono was quite short and showed a majority of her thighs. When she looked back up, her face beetroot red with embarrassment, she saw Logan was tensing his jaw, his eyes a shade darker than their usual hazel. Marie paled slightly, she knew that look, she had it in her head. The Wolverine was out.

Before she could even wonder why, Logan's arms were down from their door-frame perch and on her waist, propelling her backwards into the desk.

"Ow Logan, what the hell?" She yelled angrily as she stood back up straight and rubbed her lower back, which would surely have a bruise tomorrow. Logan marched into the room, pausing only to kick her door closed behind him, causing the wall to almost shake from the force, then before she knew it, she was pinned to the desk, wincing at the pain, and she had a whole lot of Logan leaning against her, an arm on either side of her, trapping her. Unconquerable panic rose within her as she wondered what the hell was going on with...

Logan's lips crashed down on hers, hard. Her eyes widened in shock. What the fuck? She tried in vain to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. Logan was kissing her. 'Oh my god', she thought, 'he has finally lost it hasn't he?'. Just as she was about to kick him where the sun don't shine, he moves his head away sharply but doesn't change his position. She's still trapped – and speechless. Before she could find her voice however, Logan spoke, except this voice was harsher, more feral.

"I want you" He almost snarled, and Marie blanched slightly, before blushing heavily as she realised what he meant. Wolverine was never one for sugar-coating things. He...what? She couldn't quite believe it, even after that little display, but if she wanted any more proof, she got it. Wolverine had noticed the bead of water from her bangs, on her clavicle, and ducked his head to roughly to lick it up. Marie was almost aroused by the intimacy of the act, but then bit down on the top of her shoulder, marking her. Hurt by the ferocity of his actions, Marie used all her strength to push (and knee) Wolverine away from her. It worked, and he stepped back a couple of paces from the force and released her from her temporary prison, but then went to go and pin her again.

"Logan, please!" She sounded young, and terrified, and she knew it, but apparently it worked. He stumbled and came to a stop, his face mere inches from hers, and through her teary eyes she witnessed his own lighten again, and the look of shock that replaced the former of the Wolverine. With the immediate threat gone, Marie started sobbing as the reality of the last minute or so crashed down on her. Logan, sure, would never physically harm her, but she knew the Wolverine had a different idea of pain.

"Shit, Marie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for -" He went to wrap her in a hug, to comfort her, but she flinched and shied away from her touch, suddenly wishing she had gloves and leggings on again, or at least more than a thin scrap of silk. Logan, angered at himself by her reaction, almost ran to the other end of the room, by the door, and in an effort to release his feelings freed his claws and plunged them into the wall, his head pressed against it as he tried to control himself. He bit the inside of his mouth closed, and tasted the coppery blood before the wounds healed again. It was only because of his enhanced hearing he heard what Marie said next, she whispered so quietly.

"Why?" At that one word all the anger drained away in seconds, and his claws disappeared, leaving 6 rather identifiable holes in the wall. He turned around slowly, and the sight that met him easily broke his already fractured and fragile heart. Marie was curled up in a ball in her desk chair, her bun loose ned so that tendrils of sodden mahogany hair fell down randomly. Her face slightly blotchy and her eyes were puffy from tears, and she looked at him with the lost eyes of the 16-year-old he first met. He walked towards her slowly, fearful she would shy away from him again, running his hands through his hair.

"I...I couldn't help it... I've been trying to control it, but... I don't know... it just happened. I'm so so sorry Marie" He was only a couple of feet away from her now, but he stopped, gave her space. Slowly she unfurled herself, and stood up. She kept her back against her desk, her arms crossed firmly over chest, but finally she looked at him again.

"You...you want me?" Her voice croaked out, her beautiful face tinting red again. Logan closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find the courage to tell her the truth.

"Yes" He whispered. When he reopened his eyes, Marie was giving him a look that he couldn't quite decipher, but doesn't reply. 'No look of disgust, that's surely a good thing, right?', he thinks hopefully. "Well?" He asks, not trying to put pressure on her but desperate for some sort of response. When she slowly steps forward with the same look on her face, his hopes grow even more. That is until Marie raises her hand and punches him in the face as hard as she can, braking his nose until it mends seconds later, but that doesn't stop a large amount of blood coming out. He belatedly realises that look was of something akin to fury, and wonders why he couldn't smell it.

"You ignore me for weeks, then disappear when I really need you, leaving me heartbroken for months, then come back and try to practically rape me" Her voice would have sounded ice cold if it hadn't been so croaky from tears, but she never raised her voice. And this last statement made Logan wince even more than the punch. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" With that statement Logan looks at her, and says the only thing that'll come into his head.

"No" And with that he turns around and walks out of the room, ignoring the blood on his upper lip and the looks of disbelief it gets him from students on the stairs, many who hadn't realised he was back. But he didn't care, and when he finally closed his own door he did something he hadn't done in a while – he fell to his knees and cried.


	16. All shook up

**Notes:** So I realised just after I posted the last chapter that I was so desperate to update that I completely forgot to say hi, and explain my abominable gap between chapters _(nicely pointed out by __**JohnPaulandRingo**__, thanks honey #__sarcastic eye roll# :P) _Basically I had a slight mishap which meant I had to have my laptop to be repaired – nightmare! Lost EVERYTHING :( So, the important life lesson of the chapter? NEVER drop an expensive piece of equipment down the stairs! But thank you to everyone who has reviewed – I appreciate and love each and every one! (And it doesn't get cheesier than that, does it!) **PLEASE R&R**

Logan was in the kitchen early next morning. He found out he had a class to teach in a couple of hours (after telling a rather relieved Warren he was back) and wanted to be down in the danger room before everyone else – not least because it was the senior class today, and that meant Marie.

Last night had been rough. Really rough. He hadn't had such a bad night since the weeks following Jean's final demise at his own hands. He'd spent the hours pacing mostly, destroying pieces of furniture randomly when his temper got the better of him. His room was a bit of a disaster area at the moment. But he didn't care – all he cared about was what he had done, how he had treated Marie... and how she must hate him now. These thoughts continued to fly round his head as he drank a strong coffee for breakfast – so much so that he's pretty sure Frost would have been getting a similar headache, if she hadn't gone out of town yesterday afternoon after an urgent call from her company (luckily).

But at some point, he realised, he was going to have to face the music and leave the sanctuary of the kitchen to go set up the danger room for classes. Besides, he had spent the last 4 months hiding, it was time he showed the X-Geeks that the Wolverine was back.

It took him little over an hour to finally leave his temporary kitchen sanctuary and set up his lesson in the danger room. By the time he was done the some students were starting to trickle in – the really keen ones who desperately wanted to join the X-men when they were good enough (which of course, meant they thought they had the right to join now). None of these punks had been at Alcatraz, but still seemed to think they had proved themselves. Logan almost growled at the thought. As the kids started to warm up, he tried to keep himself busy with the Simulation Computer so that he wouldn't have to face Marie as soon as she walked in, which she did, 10 minutes later, flanked by the Asian girl, Jubilee, and Colossus. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Marie tried to defiantly ignore him and stay cool, but the façade was quickly ruined when the Danger Room doors opened yet again as Bobby and Kitty walked in, hand in hand. The atmosphere in the room tensed automatically and everyone paused for a moment, intrigued by this new development and eager to see Marie's icy reaction. But Logan wasn't, as he knew that in the mood that she was probably in, Marie was going to be pretty volatile – more so with his personality in her head. So he quickly turned round and stepped forward, directing everyone's attention towards him – for the moment.

"All right, listen up" He called out, trying to avoid Marie's piercing stare as she turned sharply round to face him "It's been a while, but it's business as usual in this class from now on. Today's a simple extraction exercise. Find the civilian and bring it back to base safely. Split into pairs, and watch each other's backs!" And with that he turned round and pressed the button on the panel. Immediately, the Room transformed into a dense evergreen forest, covered in snow. All around him, students were splitting off into pairs, Jubilee with a new student called Danielle Moonstar, two other new students, Elixir and Surge, were partnered together while Bobby was with Kitty and finally Piotr with Marie. He was fairly satisfied with this arrangement, and so nodded for them to move off. Immediately they all crouched slightly and started moving away, in opposite directions. This put Logan in a quandary – does he check on the new kids to make sure they don't make stupid rookie mistakes, or does he watch Marie? 'Well, she doesn't have her powers any more to protect her,' he tries to justify to himself 'she might need my help'. Oh, who was he kidding. He had been thinking about her all night, he just wanted to see her.

So stealthily he picked up the scent of vanilla that he wanted so much and followed it stealthily. Around him he could hear the students facing their holographic foes, and he sped up, finally catching up with Piotr and Marie, who were about 30 metres away from him. Keeping them in sight but still a fair distance away, Logan was able to watch Marie and Piotr muttering to each other, crouched low, peering through a holly bush. Even from his hidden spot, Logan picked up what they were saying.

"And he just continues to flaunt it, like he knows I'm watching" That was Colossus. Why the hell did he sound so morose?

"Come on Piot, if it makes you feel better, they're probably not trying to get at _you_" Marie replied. Christ, she sounds _bitter_. A growl almost slipped through Logan's mouth at the thought of someone hurting her feelings. Oh, wait, he hurt her feelings. But before he could destroy the tree he was hiding behind in temper at his stupidity, Piotr was speaking again.

"But he knows I... have feelings for her. I told him this many months ago"

"I know sugar, he's an ass, bu-" But whatever Marie was about to say next was cut off, as Piotr sharply raised his hand, to signal someone approaching. From behind his tree, Logan wondered why he hadn't been able to hear it himself, but he realised he was so wrapped up in Marie he was blocking everything else out. Both the students crouched down as low as possible (which was a tough task for someone of Piot's bulk) as the sound of footsteps compressing snow got nearer. But there was another sound accompanying it, and as Logan tuned in, he realised there were more than one set of feet, and the other noises were... moans?

Before he could even work out why holograms were moaning, the 'enemy' entered the clearing, right in front of Piotr and Marie.

"What the fuck?" He heard Marie growl, tensing up.

Bobby and Kitty had stumbled into the clearing, their arms wrapped around each other and their lips locked, hands fumbling on the leather suits to gain a proper hold on each other, completely oblivious to their surroundings. So oblivious, in fact, that they don't see a stray branch as they stagger towards it, and within a couple of seconds they've tripped over, Bobby landing over Kitty but bracing his arms to avoid crushing her just in time. Kitty phased partly through the ground, but grabbed onto the front of Bobby's suit to haul herself up, before bursting into giggles. Bobby started chuckling along with her, before lowering himself flush on top of her and lowering his head...

"Piotr!" Marie's yell was belated as Piotr launched himself from the floor towards the pair. Bobby only had time to look up with an expression of horror before he found himself flying into a nearby conifer with a resounding crack. Kitty was on her feet in seconds and ran to Bobby as he slid down the trunk. Piotr was shouting at Bobby, his accent thick with fury. In the confusion, Marie ran out to pull Piotr out, but no one took her any notice, and carried on. Marie backed away and looked around for a second, obviously considering calling for help. She didn't spot Logan, thankfully, but he realised he would probably have to intervene to stop Colossus ripping Iceman's head off. But just as he was easing himself into a standing position, something blue caught his eye, and he blanched. A holographic but still harmfully solid Mystique was stood a couple of metres from a clueless Marie, ready to pounce.

Logan did the first thing that came to his head. He had to look after Marie. He had promised. So he sprinted into the space and launched himself at his girl, forcing her out of the way at the exact moment that Mystique jumped forward to give a roundhouse kick at where Rogue's head had been seconds before. They both dropped to the floor, Logan's hands on either side of her face as one knee rested in between her thighs. They were both breathing heavily. Her pale face stared up at him, a look of shock etched upon it. But this was quickly replaced by another look, something that Logan couldn't define, like she was about to say something. But Logan didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear what she thought of him – he'd been tormented enough already. So he quickly heaved himself up and rounded on the motley crew behind him, who were staring, frozen, at what happened. Mystique had run off.

"End Session"He barked as he stalked towards Piotr. With ease he pulled him off the terrified Bobby, who was now sporting a rather bloody nose and a shiner of a black eye. The scenery vanished, leaving then in the cold grey room, the rest of their classmates scattered at different points, all looking incredibly confused as to why their lesson had so abruptly ended. Elixir, who was nearest, quickly spotted Bobby and hurried forward, his golden skin contrasting next to the steely grey of Piotr. Without a word, he knelt beside his new friend and placed his hands on Bobby's face. Logan vaguely remembered that the kid had the ability to heal himself and others, so wasn't surprised when Iceman's face started clearing up pretty quickly (although nothing could hide the blood already spilt, unfortunately). When he was satisfied that Bobby was fine, Elixir stepped away and turned around, but at the sight of Wolverine's face gulped and hurried off to the changing room with the other mystified kids who were keeping a wide berth of their furious teacher.

"What the hell was that?" He finally roared at the 3 mutants, his claws unleashing as he pointed at them. "She could have been seriously hurt! What would you have done then, huh?" He specifically aimed it at the shame-faced Piotr "You're meant to be watching each other's fucking backs! Your a fucking team!" And with that he was done, they were all scared shitless anyway. "Now get out of here, and if I ever witness something like that again you can all say goodbye to your Danger Room Passes." That was aimed at Kitty and Bobby, and they knew it. So they all got up and almost ran to the door. Piotr turning to Marie and trying to apologise, but Logan growled and he too hurried off.

It was a couple of minutes before he had plucked up the courage to turn around. Jesus, he could face Sabretooth and Mystique without breaking a sweat, but Marie? Well, he just turned into a pansy-assed coward. When he finally looked at her, she was still wearing that odd expression on her face. She stood up slowly, with effort, and it took a lot of Logan's self-control not to run over and help her. As soon as she was standing, she brushed herself off and resumed staring at him. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Marie spoke, her voice cracked, quiet and husky.

"You saved me" Logan didn't know how to reply to that.

"Er...yeah" He gruffed.

"You stood up for me" She took a step forward. Logan frowned, not sure where this was going.

"Yeah" And then Marie too another step forward, her head cocked, the unusual expression (determination, maybe?) intense.

"So have me" Was all she said. Logan's eyebrow's raised and his claws slid back in sharply. He hadn't even realised they were still out.

"What?"

"You told me last night you want me... so have me" That was it – he was speechless – what the fuck?


End file.
